


Off Day

by CorsetJinx



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Teacher-Student Relationship, off screen interaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sice decides to stick around after lectures, rather than exploring Akademia with the other members of Class Zero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Day

“Is there a reason you would be in here after hours?” The question, posed in the typical, straightforward fashion she’d come to expect of him, makes her hesitate before setting the remainder of the books she’d been carrying down with a hard _‘thump’_ on his desk.

Turning, Sice has to look up a little to make eye contact with him and it pisses her off just a bit. Setting one hand on her hip she gestures to the whole of the room as she speaks, tone sarcastic as she does.

“Oh, I just decided I’d stand here and do nothing. Can’t you tell?” Sice tilts her head to the side as she speaks, white hair no longer obscuring a portion of her sight for a brief moment before she straightens up again. In a lower pitch, no softer than her previous tone, she doesn’t hesitate to quip, “Here I thought you’d be happy to see a clean lecture hall for once.”

In the back of her mind she can practically hear that silly Mog sputtering, as well as Queen reprimanding her for taking an attitude with their commanding officer. Sice brushes the thought aside, refusing to correct her posture into something more professional as she dares the man at the top of the stairs to say anything.

As he said, it’s after lecture hours and there’s still time before Mission Day. Why the hell should she stand to attention now?

For his part, Kurasame doesn’t show any sign that her choice of words has bothered him in the slightest. From his spot by the door he can see all of the classroom, she knows, and Sice silently takes more than a little bit of pride in getting the homeroom so clean in such a short length of time.

She watches his eyes sweep the room, lingering on the spaces between rows of desks and chairs as he slowly descends the stairs. He doesn’t say anything as he moves, footsteps surprisingly quiet enough that she has to strain her ears a little to hear them.

Usually the chatter of her classmates, her own voice included, covers up the sound of his movements - and that’s _if_ any of them can get into the room before he does for lecture. During class hours it’s the sound of _his_ voice filling the room, occasionally broken by supplemental intel from Moglin, unless someone in Class Zero has a question or an answer to a problem.

Kurasame finishes up his inspection of the desks without a word, his gaze passing right over her as he moves on to the next thing of interest. Sice turns as he walks by, both because she doesn’t like the idea of him standing at her back as well as the desire to follow his progress. She’d worked damn hard straightening up - like hell was she going to just skip out without acknowledgment for it.

He stops behind his desk, eyeing the titles of the books she’d dropped on it’s surface with faint interest.

For a second, Sice almost feels like she’s being mocked somehow before she shakes the thought off and refocuses her attention.

“You brought these from the Crystarium with proper clearance, did you not?” Kurasame looks up, right at her, and as much as she hated looking up at him from the lowest point in the room she also hates doing it from less than five feet away.

She releases her breath in a low ‘tch’, rolling her eyes as she drops her hand back to her side. “The hell do I look like, a book thief? Of course I go them with ‘proper clearance’. They were on the lesson plan, so I got them.”

Kurasame’s expression doesn’t change, gaze steady as he listens to her. He’s like that, Sice has come to realize - not budging an inch even when all of Class Zero shows their temper, not hesitating to put them in their place when they strayed out of line either.

“Language.” He says. He finally blinks, glancing from her towards the windows and giving them a once-over. She continues to watch him, tempted to roll her eyes again. When he looks back at her again there’s something different from usual in the way the skin around his eyes lays, though she cannot tell if it’s from a smile or a grimace. “You missed a spot.”

_“What?!”_ She barks, momentarily forgetting to keep her voice down.

Kurasame lifts a gloved hand and points, up high above her head, towards the windows. He waits for her to look as well, speaking again only after she sees what he does. Towards the top of the glass panes are a series of foggy smudges, which could be anything from hand prints to dust. It’s too high for her to reach on her own, Sice knows - entirely certain that Kurasame is fully aware of that fact as well.

“Since you assigned yourself this task, I trust that you will not allow a detail like that to go unnoticed. I expect it to be pristine before lecture starts tomorrow.”

Lowering his hand Kurasame meets her incredulous stare with blank calm, unaware or at least unaffected by how much she’d like to punch him in the face.

“And you expect me to do that how, exactly?” She sneers, curling her dominant hand into a loose fist.

He doesn’t blink this time, but she thinks his tone might be slightly dryer than usual as he responds. 

“The cleaning staff might be willing to lend you a ladder should you ask politely enough.”


End file.
